


Promise Me

by HalfAPlan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Foreplay, Forest Sex, Hot Tub Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Mild S&M, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAPlan/pseuds/HalfAPlan
Summary: Lucy finally take a chance at asking her lover, Victor, to help fulfill a longtime fantasy of being taken by multiple men.





	1. Lucy asks Victor

**Author's Note:**

> My friend finally inspired me to go out of my comfort zone and and just post something without worrying about anyone shaming me or thinking I must be an uber-perv... So here we go! Into the deep dark secret layer with HalfAPlan

Lucy

“I know it’s not something we’ve ever talked about, Vic, but I think it’s important now that we’ve been in this for a while. I … I… “ Stammering I can feel my cheeks begin to flame. I know they’re turing pink and I’m so embarrassed I want to just pretend that I never brought it up. But then I realize that I’m not willing to be in yet another relationship where I have to lie about the dirty thoughts that have been stuck inside my head for years now.

  
“It’s okay baby, you know you can tell me absolutely anything, right?” Victor is the best man I’ve met in a long time, and I don’t want to scare him off, but I also know that I need something. Something I’ve been fantasizing about for way too long. And something I know I’m no longer willing to live without.

  
I look up in to his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and bite my bottom lip. Here goes nothing!

  
“Vic, you know how much I love being with you, right?” He nods his head and smiles, his hand coming up to my cheek and touch it with the back of his fingers like he can’t not touch me, even for just a few minutes.

  
“Well, there’s something that I’ve wanted for a very long time and I’ve never been able to ask anyone before. My ex would have laughed at me, and I didn’t trust anyone else I’ve been with before. Not nearly as much as I trust you.”

  
“Lucy, I trust you too. Babe, just tell me. You know I’m not going to judge you, right?” I look up into his honest face and see it’s the truth. Well, at least now before I tell him what this is all about.

  
“Well. I… I want you to share me.” At this I see his eyebrows pinch together and a small scowl crosses his face.

  
“Luce, I’m not polyamorous, you know that.” I shook my head and try to quickly add what I was trying to say.

  
“No, no. I know you’re not. I’m not either! Really! I don’t want to be with different people without you. And I don’t really want to be with woman. But I do want… “ Again, I stammered. I wanted more than anything to tell him, because I needed this. It was always something that was going to be in the back of my head until I tried it.

  
“You know how sometimes I… I beg you to fuck my ass while I play with my vibrator?” I can’t look at him now, my eyes are down and I’m staring at his hands. They’re twisted together and his knuckles are white, like it’s taking everything in him to not hit something.

  
“Yes… “ is the only response I get. So I go on.

  
“Well, I want that. But with two men. You and someone you trust!” I look up into his eyes again, and this time I can see the realization that crosses them.

  
“It could be a friend you trust, it could be a stranger. As long as they test clean and have, well…” I blush even harder, if that’s possible. The next sentence comes out in a whisper “As long as they have a big cock.” I look back down at my own hands now, which are twisted together like his are.

  
It’s silent for a few more moments than I’m comfortable with but finally Victor speaks, “So what you’re telling me is that you want to be the filling of a Fuck Lucy sandwich?” I look up, admittedly surprised by the playful tone that is in his voice. “ I slowly nod my response.

  
His scowl has turned into a smile. A devious, luscious grin, his eyes have darkened and I’m now certain that this man is the most perfect partner I could have ever asked for.

  
He takes my face in his hands and leans close to me. I think he’s about to kiss me when he stops mid ways and says the most thrilling words I’ve ever dreamed to hear.

  
“Baby, your wish is my command. I’m going to have you so full of cock, you won’t be able to sit for a month." And with that, he devours my mouth as if I were oxygen.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes his pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later and I'm finally posting my 2nd chapter. My apologies!

Victor

That’s it. I’m the fucking luckiest man alive. I met Lucy last year at a friends party. Her sweet oval face was plastered in a perma-grin as we danced for over half the night.

  
After that I couldn’t not ask her out on a date, and after courting her for a month,I learned that this woman wasn’t one I was going to be satisfied with just a hit a quick fling.

Usually a month without sex wasn’t something I would have waited around for, but Lucy was something else. She had a connection that had us in prime box seats watching the Blazers. Besides being a sports fan, she was into action flicks and loved the outdoors. She volunteered at and animal rescue in her free times and never seemed to miss the opportunity to help the less fortunate out, even if it was just with one of her generous smiles.

My first time inside her sweet, tight body was on a hike up to Multnomah Falls. It had been cold out, but the sun had graced the Pacific Northwest for a spontaneous day and we, like many other, decided to take advantage of it. She insisted on taking the long route up the opposite side, and when we reached to top of the switch back hill, I discovered why. She’d packed a lunch and took me off trail near a little river. And for dessert, she rode me like a cowgirl while I thanked God for her deliciously tight pussy.

Besides discovering her gorgeous curves, I also discovered that she wasn’t the type of girl who settled for one position. Because after she rode me all the way to orgasm, we walked up a small, lesser traveled trail, where half a mile down, she had me bend her over a rail and fuck her from behind. And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the beginning of my worship of Lucy FitWilliam.

We’ve been dating now for almost 8 months and it’s been the most amazing summer of my life. After sub par relationship during my 15 year history of dating, Lucy is the light that has breathed a new life into my lungs. I never even knew I was missing out on something before her.

I’d always figured all the girls who were into sex were either into men with large wallets or in the sex industry. But here was Lucy, sitting in front of me asking me to open up even more than I’d ever imagined possible.

After I released her from the kiss that couldn’t wait any longer to hold back, I looked into her sapphire eyes and asked my own questions.

  
“So you want me to find the man, not you? Are you sure?” She nods adamantly and reached out to touch my chest. 

“Yes, I’ve given it a bit of thought and to make sure there are clear boundaries between all of us, I don’t want any contact with them before or after our arrangement. I think it will be best for the trust part. I don’t ever want you to think that I want anyone besides you as my partner. I don’t even know if I’ll ever want something like it again, but it’s been a fantasy for so long, I know that if I didn’t ask, I’d always wonder what I missing out on, you know?” Her tone was so genuine and sweet that I had no hesitation in believing that she wasn't planning to step out on me. 

We’d discussed cheaters early on and both of us had been the recipients of ex’s who’d strayed. We both agreed it was one of the shittiest feelings ever, and that if it came to the point where one of us felt like straying, we’d be honest and evaluate the relationship. Lucy is a dream in the communication department. Maybe it came with age, or maybe it was just who she is? Either way, Lucy has never once held back when it comes to making sure we were both in the know about what was going on between us.

“Alright, I can look into it." her small hands were driving me crazy now, fingers running patterns around my stomach and over the grooves of my muscles. I reached down and picked up her hands, kissing each knuckle while asking" Do you mind if I look online?”

“No, not at all! All I ask is that they have had a recent physical and one no later than a year ago to make sure they don’t have any STI’s, because…” Her sweet face flushes again and she looking at her hand while I turn the palms up and gently kiss each one. The next words out of her mouth make the rest of my blood rush down to my already aching cock, and for a moment I’m worried I might actually spill in my jean before I have the chance to bury myself in her sweet body. “Because I want you to both cum in me. Multiple times if possible?” She added the last part quickly as if she was worried I’d say that it wasn’t.

I stand up from the couch where we’ve been talking and pull her up by the hands to bring her closer to me. She smiles up at me, her soft pink lips parting in a small gasp as I grab her ass and press her tightly against me so she can feel just how possible her request is. With a quick tug, I lift her all the way up my body and she readily wraps her legs around my torso.

Our mouths clash as she leans in and kissed me deeply as I make my way to the bedroom. It’s so passionate, I don’t even care when our teeth bump together. Going through the door I settle her down on her bed and before I can, she’s reaching out and quick as a flash, she’s unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, shoving them, and my boxers down to my knees.

Automatically, my hands go to her head and I wrap her long brown hair around my fist and lead her eager mouth to my throbbing cock. “Get it wet, baby. Really. Fucking. Wet.” I drag the last words out as her amazing pink lips wrap eagerly around my cock and she painstakingly, slowly takes all 11 inches into her mouth and throat like a pro. One of the many things I love about this woman. No fucking gag reflex.

The first time I’d discovered that was driving home from one of the Blazer games. I almost crashed the car. Luckily no one was around and I’d ended up pulling off the road so I could fully enjoy the talent that Lucy possessed. Afterwards, she’d laughed like it was a challenge and said the hottest thing I’d heard in a long fucking time. “I wasn’t sure I could do that with you. You’ve got the largest cock I’ve ever had before.” Fucking Hot.

At that point my guy was already tucked away, but he came back ready for another go. And when I jokingly told her, she was welcome to try again, she got the most devilish grin I’d ever seen in real life, and she bent over again and went back to making it one of the best memories of my life.

She’d been wearing this cute little blue sundress and I’d fucked her with my fingers while she blew my mind. The taste of her pussy was more than I’d ever hoped for. Like roses and jolly ranchers. I’d come to the conclusion I’d be up for eating her out every day if I could.

Staring down at her big blue eyes staring back at me, I watch as her tongue slides from the base of cock and wets the entire length with little licks that are driving me crazy. “Baby, I’ve got to be inside you.” I grunted out “Now.” She smiled and begins to take off her t-shirt. I stop her halfway up her torso and take the shirt up only to her wrists.

Twisting the shirt around into makeshift handcuffs, I push her slender body back to the bed. “Hold this” I tell her, making sure she had a grasp of the shirt before letting go for just a moment. Running my hands down her chest, I pull her generous tits out of the cups and give them each a little smack. Her nipples become tight peaks that are begging me to suck on them. So I bend over and nip at them each, sucking them deep into my mouth and letting them go with an audible pop.

Lucy gasps and a small squeak comes out with the last one. “Victor, please.” Her pleads only manage to make me even harder and I smirk.

“Please, what?” I tease.

“Oh my god, please fuck me! Touch me! Just do something, Please!” Her ornery desperation makes me chuckle to myself.

“Oh don’t you worry, love.” I reach between her thighs and spread her legs as far apart as they can naturally go. And then in one swift move, I tare a hole in her leggings big enough that everything delicious is exposed to my every whim. “Don’t worry, I’m taking you shopping for more of theses soon. And I know you’ll always remember the day your wish was granted when you see these at the bottom of your drawer, won’t you?”

Lucy’s face lights up in a huge smile and I can’t help but smile back. She is so fucking gorgeous. I push her panties to the side and slide my thumb down over her sex, slowly. At the bottom, I push into her, already, soaking wet pussy and groan in appreciation. Groaning I take her wetness back up and thumb her clit, the little pink bud peaking out of the hood. Begging for attention, just like Lucy.

Rubbing in small soft circles, I push between her legs and leaned over her body on the bed. I can feel my erection pressing against the base of her junction and the audible gasp as it presses into ass. Planting my free hand on the shirt and taking back into my possession, I growl “Until the day I find someone worthy of your beautiful pussy, let alone that tight fucking ass, that belongs to me,” I make sure she’s looking into my eyes “I guess, I’m going to have to take care of your needs. Aren’t I?”

I see that she’s so close to cumming, her wild eyes dart between mine as her pelvis rocked and shuddered against my hand. I twist my palm, and pressed hard into her clit as my index and ring fingers push their way into her pussy. I fuck her like this, bent over her, breathing in every breath as she loses her composure and cums all over my hand and the bed. Juices flowing down her ass, right where I want them.

“Good girl.” I take her mouth and taste her, thrusting my tongue into her mouth like I soon plan on trusting my cock into her little rosebud of an ass.

Panting and breathless, Lucy moans my name as I stand up remove my pants and boxers the rest of the way. Taking off my shirt, I admire her relaxed form, eyes now saturated with lust and want.

There’s no way I’m close to finished with her, and she knows it.


End file.
